Kick Ass 3: Hidden Evil
Plot ' The Justice Forever learns new hero town named "Blue Jazz" is from a parallel universe and Earth under the grip of team of villains. Will Kick-Ass and The Justice Forever will defeat their evil counterparts? Characters Heroes *'Dave Lizewski/'Kick-Ass: A young hero and full member of Justice Forever. Now, he has New Titanium Plates by Dr. M. Scopes, allowing him to be stronger than before and has to watch for magnets. *'Mindy McCready/Hit-Girl: Mindy returns and stills help the Justice Forever by training new members, acts like a sister to Dave. In this film, spend whole time of the film to catch Dr. Rupt and get her friends back. *'Justice Forever': A Hero team that choose to be heroes like Kick Ass and ask him to join their team from the last sequel. Now, they help people and police of crime and villains appearing. **'Doctor Gravity' – a hero who is an English major at Columbia University.[15]Was given a power suit by Dr. M. Scopes, that produced EMP pulse to turn off devices. **'Lieutenant Stripes' – an ex-mafia member turned masked vigilante, the brother of Colonel Stars and Teeth Rex's adopted uncle. **'Battle-Guy' – Battle-Guy is revealed to be Marty Eisenberg, one of Dave's best friends. He attempts to create a false history as a reason for being a superhero, involving his parents being murdered and eaten in front of him. **'Insect-Man' – a cop who became a hero after becoming disillusioned by the lack of competence in the police department.Genetic enjected with abillity of a rare insect by Dr. M. Scopes and more stronger than Mother Russia. Now, he is dating Dr. M. Scopes. **'Teeth-Rex': The one of the heroes with powers. His powers are animal strenght and senses, he has a few dinosaur traits like a tail, sharp teeth and three-toed feet. He was outside on the sidewalk by Genetic Improved company and found by Sal Bertolinni as his adopted son. He is friends with Dave, Mindy and Insectman. **'The All-seeing Eye' - a man who couldn't stay out of the Newspapers. In the film, he is really a detective that helps Kick-Ass and Justice Forever of getting information. Like Hit-Girl, he'll scare criminals and rough them up to start talking. **'Moon-bird' - a woman in Chelsea who makes sure drunk girls go home every night. She carries a taser and mace. **'The Enforcer' - a social activist who worked mainly on the transit system. ** Todd Haynes/Ass Kicker: One of Dave's best friends. **'Snake Girl: '''Teeth Rex's girlfriend. A woman with snake-traits, she is very acrobatic, flexible and constrict like a snake. She has black hair, yellow eyes and dating Teeth-Rex, she from Austin,Texas. **'Dr. M.Scopes': Insect Man's love interest. A young head member of Genetic Improved and help Kick-Ass, Insect Man and Doctor Gravity defeat the villains before. Alternate Universe Heroes They are the counterparts of the villain from their universe and are called "Valiants." *'Valiants': A heroic counterpart of Red Mist and his gang, they fight evil and protect the citizen. **'Brave1': He is the good counterpart of Red Mist's father and former soldier. Unlike Chris's father, he saved life from the "Mob Citizens" and died a hero. **'Mike Eagles Jr./Blue Jazz': He is the good counterpart of Red Mist and becomes friends with Dave. He is fearless, tough and skilled at mix fighting, he teaches Kick-Ass a few tips. **'Troop of Swords: Blue Jazz's friends and fellow heroes. ***'''Madam Liberty: A former top woman fighter turn mask crime fighter and Mike's girlfriend. She is a younger, beautiful and nicer counterpart of Mother Russia. She is born in Rio and came to America a year ago, she joined the team because Blue Jazz saved his life and became close to each other. ***'Old Dog': A friend of Mike's father and new legal guardian, teaching him how to fight crime and be brave ike his father. ***'Sparky' ***'Witty' ***'Moxy' *'The Circus': The heroic counterpart of Genetic Freakz. **'Harry Kin/Funny Guy': A heroic counterpart of The Grin, he is based on the Joker and wears a teal/white suit with teal coor skin. His origin is that he was a acrobat comedian and prop inventor until he met the Valiants who rescue him and his friends from Mob Citizen's henchmen. **'Penny Eis/Polar Puff': A heroic version of Ice Queen, she is based on DC hero, Ice and speaks in a Swedish Accents. She has power to control ice and must wear a ice generator suit because she can't hot weather **'Tily "Tweety" Wink': A female counterpart of Weasle and works for Blue Jazz and the Circus. **'Buff Man': A strong man works as the Circus' bodyguard and old friend of their's. Villains *'Dr. Rupt': The mad scientist who help created The Grin, Ice Queen, Teeth Rex and few others, he is the real main villain after Red Mist death of the middle of the film. He ressembles Dr. Animo ''and a robotic right hand, eye and a scar on his forehead. He is the evil counterpart of Dr.M. Scopez and owner of Genectic Improved. He came to Earth to escape from heroes from his universe and send the Justice Forever and Kick-Ass to his universe. He is arrested at the end of the film. *'Kanga-Bruiser': A springed shoes that jumps and lands on people, returns in the third fim. *'Badgoon': A baboon villain with great strenght and runs on all four, returns in the third fim. Alternate Universe Villains A villain counterpart of Kick-Ass and the Justice Forever, they run mob that threated and rule the people's freedom. *'Rex Von/Jack-Ass': A villain counterpart of Kick-Ass and member of the Mob Citizen, he is just a teenager that gets pick on school too much and deciede to get revenge on his school mates. After, he killed them all and he hid under radar, leading to meet Mike and became friends. Until, his dad's murder by some crooks and he went after them. Becoming Jack Ass, he is no longer friends with Mike and becomes full member of Mob Citizen. He is defeated by Kick-Ass and gets arrested. *'Lisa Ripple/Punk-Girl': A evil counterpart of Mindy McCready and Katie Deauxma, known as "Jack-Ass' Girl." *'Mob Citizen': A villain counterpart of Kick-Ass and the Justice Forever, they won the city and force them things they desire. **'Cosmic Chaos': A villain counterpart of Doctor Gravity and leader of the Mob Citizen. **'General Iron': A villain counterpart of Lieutenant Stripes and member of the Mob Citizen, he is Russian and believes force is best way of controling things. **'Dark Web': A villainess counterpart of Insect-Man and member of the Mob Citizen. **'Horror Guy''' **'Kill-Blades': A villain counterpart of Teeth-Rex and new member of the Mob Citizen. Category:Entertainment Category:Action Category:Kick Ass series